


【气宇轩扬】男色（下）

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】男色（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Like Phantoms Forever (PhantomSwelling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSwelling/gifts).



Pm 8:01

王好炫在组里，为了新角色下了狠功夫，下了组后浑身黏腻。他洗过澡，扒着床沿看剧本，一边划开了锁屏，一堆微信炸了出来。

“好炫，你看到宋几样视频了吗？？哥们儿好福气啊”  
—畅哥。  
“王好炫！！我看你是要绿啊！！”  
—李波纹  
“弟弟，你是不是惹人生气了？？？弟弟你告诉我？”  
—晶姐。  
“我美吗，臭足球”  
— 小香猪

他一条一条读着，语速慢下来

“我c”

打开视频，放着一段视频。扣着手上新磨出来的茧子。

弱不胜衣的身姿，衣衫舞动飘荡，如诉如泣。

宋几样几乎用尽全力，将身体化清风，将灵魂献明月，一投足，一颦一笑间，星尘依稀眼前，又似坠落昏暗。消瘦的身姿演绎着一种属于他自己，或者属于晓星尘的风情。

乐起音落，快速且大幅度的一个个精彩的舞蹈动作瞬间爆发了出来，疯狂的跳动中丝毫看不到任何清风明月，只有强烈的气势、妄念让人心潮澎湃。纵跳扬手、起跳，刚烈又急切觅寻悲恸已极的情感。

若即若离，纠缭难舍，却又不能捕捉，带着梦已成空的怅恨。

几乎笼罩着自己的红纱绸，是晓星尘感情的一个寄托物，也是色彩强烈的生死恋意象。他招一招手，双目蒙上红纱绸，把这一意象突出、渲染、放大。

旋转，又旋转。

动作一气呵成，“唰”地一声扫过人群心尖，成了这舞蹈感情释放的“主旋律”，寻觅、追忆、企求、欲念，凄美而悲切。

一支舞，似乎有着花木也有凋零之意吧。

次日，又是一整天封闭训练。远离了网络，便等于人间蒸发。  
傍晚下了场雨，剧组便早早结束了训练。王好炫他实在是累，进房捧着手机痴痴看着，不出十分钟就睡死了，这一觉他睡了三个小时。  
睡在了那幻想中。  
夜色是撩人，让人失了焦。  
都怪这些人，吵着闹着要绿了他。睡着了做了个梦、又从梦中惊醒，虚虚实实如镜中花、水中月。  
醒来时，视频还在循环播放，手下意识往两腿间摸白糊糊一片，脑子渐渐清醒，他打了个冷颤。

“是梦啊”

他起身扯掉浴巾，抓着手机，死死盯着视频里那人露出的胸和腰身，瞄那个屁股，又小又翘，打算在卫生间再来一发。

啧啧，堪当绝色。

“好炫啊，出去吃夜宵啊”经纪人在门外突然敲门。令人泻了半寸。

C，刚要爽……

“等我一下，十分钟..”礼貌又不失尴尬的回应，他声音小下去，被打断了念想，有点不好意思。

啪嗒关上浴室门，拧开水龙头，他屏住呼吸仰起头，剩下的都全哗哗的水声。

“威士忌？还是啤酒？”

“百威，谢谢。”王好炫深深耷拉着脑袋，想着他和宋几样一起熬夜的时候，两个人一瓶百威，混着温和的酒香气，让人忍不住凑得更近。于是，一场比赛一场做爱，在沙发上、在落地窗前、在地毯上。

酒杯碰撞，声音清脆响亮，剧组的人嘻嘻哈哈聊着些什么，王好炫一句也没听进去，他摇着第三瓶酒，看着那液体一下下荡起细小的涟漪，微微有些出神。

叮——  
消息一条接一条  
“我下机了”  
“你出去吃饭了？”  
“等下我直接去你酒店，小兔子表情”  
“想死你了”  
“你个大笨蛋，少喝点”  
这语气、这表情带着属于宋几样的温柔，想到那一张小嘴，和撩人的酒窝，王好炫突然觉得，酒劲儿有点大，冲得他脑子有点晕。

他和剧组人员打过招呼，一个人优哉游哉的走路回去，抬头望向夜空，星星点点倒没有，缀着墨色的云雾。

“扬扬，晚上想吃什么？”压抑着内心的狂热问。

“我.%……&....你%……&挂啦”接机口的嘈杂声盖住了对方的声音。

嘟嘟嘟.... 

房门打开，王好炫探了探头没瞧见宋几样。靠近卧室，能听到浴室的水声，暗黄的灯光让浴室染上一分情欲，夜灯也被渐渐雾气笼罩，瀛瀛溶溶的氛围，很适合做爱做的事。  
他没来得及脱衣服，闭眼听闻宋几样洗澡的水声，像个有恋物癖的变态一样，拿起他的衣服贪婪的嗅。  
“我的小蝴蝶..回来了”宋几样被他突然的抱着，关了花洒，感受着他的手顺着那片光滑的肩胛往下，滑到肋骨上，练武的茧子不分轻重地刮着皮肤。  
“嗯，嗯..”就只是被粗糙的手揉着，有点飘飘然，呼吸有点快。  
王好炫“啪”又打开花洒，冒着蒸汽的热水喷薄而下，  
“洗干净了吗”也不知道问的是外面，还是里面。  
“嗯，都洗干净了。”宋几样感觉狭小的空间，太热了，扭着想要躲闪，抿着嘴推着王好炫。  
“我还没洗。一起洗，节约用水。”  
王好炫环住他在他耳边哄着，不由分说赤条条钻了进去，嗓音低沉诱着人。  
边哄边往里面推着，早就硬的不行的下身，有意无意地往前顶。又把他拨了个转，从背后紧紧抱住他，右手扣着他的屁股，捏了捏。  
被他这么一捏一揉，宋几样的脸火辣辣的，已经快干的身体，开始觉得火热。  
“我今天喝的有点多了”王好炫他抬腿从他身上往里跨，大腿的皮肤摩擦到一起，原本狭小的空间，让183的宋几样根本躲不开。  
“好炫，我们出去做”

“抬腿”

“好热，我热，出去吧”

“就在这里，我硬的不行”王好炫有反应了，他手背贴着自己的后腰，伸手去摸宋几样的脸，触碰到一片湿软的水渍，他伸出指头一点点拨开他的嘴。  
“嗯..唔”宋几样腿站不稳了，一手扶着墙，沾着水想要起身，发出类似口交的舌根音。  
他舌头轻轻舔着王好炫手指，水一下子从他湿漉漉的眼睫上淌下来，沿着面颊流向嘴唇，滑进嘴里，越来越快的啧啧声让人意乱情迷。  
王好炫顶着他的股沟，直勾勾盯着他闭眼舔手指，心怀叵测抽出来又塞进嘴巴，最后抽出手指自己吮着，还带着沐浴乳的清香。  
“美人”他脑海中闪过那些个画面，是梦中俯在身下柔韧起伏的红衣男子，更是舞台上弱不胜衣却媚眼如丝的宋几样。

“什么？”

“啊...”顾不上思考，宋几样还是不争气地哼了出来，脑子嗡嗡作响，浑身的皮肤都像在燃烧

“芙蓉不及美人妆”

“说什么呢你”

王好炫哑着嗓子手掌划过他的前胸，迫使他仰着脖子喘，手指练武练的灵活，变着花样地弹着乳尖，宋几样咬着下唇忍着不想轻易叫出声。  
什么玩意儿啊…  
“回头一笑百媚生”

字里行间是浓浓的情欲味道。

“干嘛你”宋几样别扭地摆腰，发出短促气音。

“风骚”

他拍着宋几样的腿根，盯着他又紧又翘的屁股，和滴着水皙白的脚踝说。  
“衣服很风骚。腰线收的刚刚好。红纱，很美。”他用力把他搂住，咬着耳朵。

“舞姿也很风骚，可真让人意外啊”

“别舔这里”  
他哈着气儿回头，耳垂小而薄，王好炫舌头索性蹭着他，顺着舔咬着他的耳唇，钻来钻去的挑逗，故意让他叫出声，自己也喘得厉害。  
“我想吃”王好炫甩了甩滴着水的短头发，由着两腿间隆起。  
“你放开…好难受啊，不行”宋几样的耳朵敏感的不行，一碰人就软成了水儿。  
“放开？放开你坦胸露乳的勾引凡人？”  
宋几样是敏感体质，经不得碰，也经不起折腾太狠。还没做，眼尾又红了，像是化了舞台上那妖媚的妆，让人看着想要侮辱，想要发疯蹂躏和操弄。迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼，都嘴唇亲肿了，含糊不清。  
“我没有……”  
“你没有？那是谁跳了一支舞。勾勾眼角，就让人硬的不行了？”  
他勾过宋几样的腿，故意滑过宋几样翘起的前面。  
“你流氓，我好好跳着舞！扣子自己开了！”他越是扭，王好炫就越控制不住。  
“我是流氓，所有人都是流氓。男男女女，饿狼一样盯着你，恨不得冲上去把你……”  
他翻过宋几样，捏他的下巴，再次用手指塞他手里，揉着他的脑袋往下送。  
“把我怎么样？把我……轮了？”  
“艹”  
“宋几样你还挺开心啊”王好炫坏心眼地撬开他的嘴揉着。  
“啊”吃痛叫了声。眼角、鼻尖和嘴唇都红艳艳的，一副等着人艹的模样，好让人兴奋。  
“乖，咬几下，太胀了。”他扶着宋几样让他半蹲着，曲着双腿，有点少女跪的姿势，按他说的做，张口就吞了几下，还发出挠人的哼声。  
“我听说，很多人要绿我是吗？那帮疯女人..”他这个角度，刚好看得到身下人背部性感的曲线，和柔弱的腰肢，于是，侧着身子挺了几下，更深了。  
口腔里一处又一处火焰，宋几样忽高忽低的哼声，勾着人。  
“再舔舔嘛，扬扬”又是这般哄着人的撒娇语气，一边又居高临下欣赏他淫荡的情态。  
“我...我告诉你王好炫”宋几样别过脸吐出来，只用舌尖刮着头。  
“不止女人，还有男人，他们胯下，早就支起了帐篷，恨不得将我生吞了”

王好炫想到，梦中人便是一个万人骑，风尘中过活，轻浮、下作，床上耳边低淫喊着他郎君。

“我上过多少人的床，我记不得。”

“多少人上过我的榻..我也记不得。”

听到男人二字从宋几样嘴里说出，他实在没办法忍受，双手抱着他抵着墙壁，低头咬了一口他的脖颈。  
嘶……  
“还想听吗？”宋几样铁了心的要激他。有点报复的意思，又好像是在挑逗。  
“那些男人，都想爬上来，所有保镖都拦不住。他们向我扑过来，撕扯我....”  
越说越觉得色情，鼻子里发出黏黏的声音，很是得意。  
被咬了，啊……  
“以后别穿那种衣服了...除了穿给我”他像个讨奶吃的孩子，吸吮他的后颈，一口一口地嘬，嘬的通红。  
“好不好。”他痴痴地说。  
看着王好炫拱来拱去，醋到了极致，宋几样凑过去亲他，轻轻对他说。  
“好啦，你干嘛啊”真让人哭笑不得。  
“我都流这么…多了”。说不好是什么暗示，宋几样又懒洋洋的转过身把那自己那粘哒哒的屁股朝着他靠近。  
一下一下地蹭着王好炫挑逗他，手从腿间摸过去，正在那儿揉。  
“王老师，你也表示下啊行不行？”  
“狐狸精”  
王好炫看了底下一眼，真的湿了，却还是嘴硬怼了回去，话一出口就被勾了魂儿去。  
“对，我是狐狸精。专吸人精气”他伸手找那根东西，攥着沾满体液的手，一遍又一遍往臀缝里送，满身红透地贴着他，呼着热气哈痒。  
王好炫出了名的争风吃醋，他发了狠的撑开开宋几样交叉的双腿，恶趣味的低头嗅探后面，舌尖滑过，模仿着抽动，刺刺痒痒的快感，爽的宋几样呻吟都拖拽着。  
“宋几样，你太坏了”他舔过后，用中指和食指的缝隙来回搓着股缝，惹得宋几样撅起屁股，俯雌于自己，活脱脱一青媚狐。  
“他们说，说你现在，举手投足，又媚又欲”继续撩拨着，提着火热的那根东西，就要进去。  
“你知道我为什么变成这样吗。”宋几样缩了缩屁股，小幅摇晃起腰杆，侧着清秀染了情欲的脸说。  
“换个姿势”他焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，强势地将宋几样转过去，撸着他的前面不撒手。  
“因为……被你……艹开了啊。”他马上爽的都要射了，软软的就要滑下去。  
王好炫听不得他说这些骚话，伸长胳膊就去抓他的手，交叉握在手里，对着他那热乎乎的屁股，就要往里面送。  
“好炫，背后进来。”他舒服的地揉着自己胸，小小的乳头在手里，充血变形，像极了朱砂。一双泪眼，带着羞耻、性感、无辜，靠着王好炫，借力让他捞着自己腰撅起来。  
“润滑，润滑剂”  
“用不着，我太湿了”  
“上我…”宋几样脸冲墙，一条腿翘起来，往上抬着，急得脚趾都勾起来了。  
王好炫刮搔着小口子，进了动了一番，慢慢的大半截退出去，再用力捅进来，一进一出地大概七八下，就找对了地方。他一手爆着青筋，将他一手把箍牢了，捏着他的前端不准他去。  
“不行了，我快不行了”  
“嘘，他们快回来了，小点声儿，这儿隔音不行。”宋几样翘着下巴，趴在湿热的墙上，咬着嘴呻吟，快要被顶哭了，唇角挂着丝丝唾液  
“好爽……我想叫”宋几样艰难的开口，叫声开始变了声调。  
又一阵九深一浅，后面十几下又快又狠。  
锁骨弯成一个脆弱的形状，昂着天鹅颈求救、呼吸，美好又堕落的样子。  
“好炫，松开”  
“让我舒服啊…”  
每句话，都能激起人某种变态的蹂躏欲。   
“放我下来”  
宋几样他要射了，哼哼着朝他伸出手，像个要人抱的孩子。可越是要射，王好炫就越卖力的顶，他疯狂地扭腰，变着法子的磨着他，急的宋几样颤巍巍地不得解脱。  
“嗯？叫哥哥。”  
“不叫。”微红的眼角把他看着，夹紧了腿根，还是不服输的样子。看起来比完全张开大腿还要情色。  
“那我叫你哥哥。怎么样？大哥哥，爽吗？”  
“大哥哥。大哥哥，电充满了吗？”他弯腰把他扛了起来，方便自己一插到底，又能扭着脖子和他啃咬。  
叫一声哥哥，顶了三五下，停了几秒钟。惹得宋几样饥渴难耐，用手拉着他下面往里面捅。  
“你烦人..啊啊”宋几样张着腿，勾也勾不住人，只能软软的嗔怒，话音没落，就被王好炫撞得一颠一颠。高潮之际的疯狂，完全另一种味道的叫床，完全不像平时傲娇清冷的他。  
“我c！”炙热、滑腻、柔软，从所有可能的角度包裹他、绞紧他。  
“扬扬，叫老公！”他抖了抖就松了手，给了他自由。  
呜...宋几样大脑一片空白，打哆嗦把肚子拱起来，四肢开始绷紧了收缩，被冲昏了头脑，没了任何抗拒的念想。  
高潮，来得不紧不慢，刚刚好。  
“老公...”臀部的皮肤红了几片，被干乖了之后，宋几样贴着他鬓角和耳廓，像发春后被伺候爽的猫儿一样，频频地吻着王好炫，当然叫什么都答应。  
“哟，我们宋老师，叫老公了啊”  
“怎样啊？王老师”煞白的脸上此刻满是细汗，抬起细细的手腕刮了下汗，略带挑衅的语气。  
“你粉丝知道你这样吗”完事儿了王好炫也不退出去，继续拱着逗他。  
“我粉丝是不知道...但是我可以让你粉丝看到。”  
“一只开了窍的王足球，日日夜夜不上朝，就知道欺负我，都欺负哭了……”高潮褪去，想到自己万里送屁股，自然而然的娇嗔了几句。  
“宋几样，泰国一趟，胆子大了哈？”  
他蹭着宋几样温柔的亲吻，一遍遍亲吻他的头发，手犹豫着往下摸，抚摸锁骨、下巴、小蛮腰腹股沟。  
你说你是光，所以我的梦碎了后都是你。   
从卫生间到床上，换了那么多姿势，折腾到很晚，两人才睡。同样前兆不留余地的，全射在了宋几样里头。

Am 7：30  
养生少年，纵欲过度，养不了生了，窝在被子里美梦正酣。  
外面，小雀儿像叼了鱼干儿一样叽叽喳喳。无心吵醒了躲在被子里的人，他哼了声，露出了长腿，探出脑袋吸了下鼻子，房间里干净、清爽、简简单单的皂角香。  
见到了心心念念的人，半梦半醒的时候，都在迷迷糊糊地接吻，连呼吸都沁人心脾的舒畅。  
宋几样习舞时还年少，也是吃了很多抻筋压腿的苦，才有了今天这幅柔韧的筋骨，轻易就能弯折成奇异的角度。无论是在舞台，还是在床上。  
啊，疼……

“太放荡了”

他捂着脸，呻吟着试着放松下身。  
腰疼、腿也疼，掀开被子，布满了吻痕的腿根惹人疼。绷紧了脚背抬了几下，还好自己有舞蹈功底，活动两下，也不觉得那么酸痛了。  
王好炫裸着去衣柜取衣服，进门恰好看到了这一幕。极致色情，又安静美好。  
宋几样看到他，红着脸，睡眼惺忪地说：“早……”  
趁着床上的小孩儿还没穿衣服，他一个箭步过去，扑了上去，撑起双手，双腿压着宋几样双脚，俯身扫着身下粉粉的人。  
“不要看……拉上窗帘”  
“就要看”一副火热的身躯压了上来。王好炫轻轻把他搂紧，舔着他的口鼻，掐了一下他敏感的腰窝，顺着性感的胯骨看下去。  
皮肉贴着皮肉，一对漂亮的裸体，宋几样挣扎着要起，但手脚酸软，又被嵌着要害，只剩下了哼哼声。  
“扬扬，你可要多吃饭”  
“胖成小猪吗”  
“那也是我的小猪”  
“你别乱动，乱动，可要负责的。”  
“那我要起床”  
“腰不疼吗？我给你揉揉”他有点埋怨自己，又有点心疼宋几样，慢慢地揉着他的腰肌，灵活的手指游来绕去。  
“我要起床了。”  
“疼不了嘛？”  
“不疼～”  
“不疼啊，那就别起了呗。”  
“滚你丫，想干哈”宋几样到了床上，有了主动权，就爱操着嗲嗲的家乡话，毫不顾忌地撒娇。  
被人拱得又有点痒，傻笑完之后圈着王好炫的脖子，仔仔细细看着他，他眼睛里有星星，便开始柔软的回应。后来被吻得腿软，干脆自己也不再扭捏地投入进去。  
“我都快被你搞死了”他说“搞”字时，咬字有自己的特色，像是故意强调一样。  
“哪里会，猫有九命，我们才三次..”  
“公狗腰……”  
“什么？”可能偷腥的猫都是如此亢奋，王好炫整个人看起来色眯眯的。  
“不要了～”他趴在枕头里哼哼，屁股椭圆形的曲线被压弯在床单上，很有些诱惑的味道。  
“8-3，还可以五次”王好炫哄着哄着嘴唇就蹭到一起。  
“我看浴室那镜子挺好，270度，无死角体验”  
“或者，宋老师蒙着眼来一次”  
“我才不玩这种”  
“再不然我让让你，你上面吧，给你主动权”  
“不要了，还得我自个儿动……你倒好，躺着瞅着我揉着乳头被你顶得浪叫，舒服死了……”说完，自己扭动着，缠上来没命地夹被子，手往王好炫裆部抓去。  
不得不承认，他自己也挺舒服的，坐着顶得最深，处处中靶心，一次次忍着不射。舒服的哪儿哪儿都不是自己的。  
“怎么回事儿，宋老师，嘴上说着不要，猫爪子搁哪儿抓呢”

宋几样一向斯文端庄，这种人红着脸跟你说不要，肯定更是要狠狠搞他。

“你就仗着喝多了酒，拉着我一起发疯，看我脖子里被你咬的...深深浅浅的，像什么话”  
宋几样在情事之外，说上两句逗他的话，就会羞涩攥着拳头，打他。  
王好炫管这叫挠。  
“昨晚上，可是宋老师主动献身的啊”  
“老公，老公”王好炫学着他，没皮没脸叫着床。  
“什么老……”宋几样受不了他这么说，手指无妄地戳他。  
“吃什么药了，这么..给谁看”  
“我发情不行啊”  
“骚不过骚不过”  
“操开了，就...特别骚嘛”他把头抵在他肩上小声说，过于黏腻的鼻音，就像是春药。  
当真是年轻气盛，又TM硬起来了。  
“那你让我蹭蹭，你看你抓的它又大了”  
他鬼使神差地摸上他单薄的肩胛骨，把他的手往下拉。  
晨勃。下头完全起来了，热乎乎的。  
“真的硬了，扬扬”  
宋几样眼梢带着昨晚的红晕，一眼扫过去：“那你别硬。”  
“不进去，就帮我夹几下”  
“就只蹭蹭，不许进。”他哑着嗓子，眯着一双红肿的眼，凑到他耳边说。被王好炫哄得没脾气，反手把他缠住，任他拉扯厮磨，几番揉搓舔玩下来，嗯嗯啊啊了几下，免不了擦枪走火。

大清早，就有些燥热。

一阵枪林弹雨，在宋几样双手、长腿轮番伺候下，王好炫又缴械投降了两次。

宋几样指尖泛红，可想而知他全身上下的其他部位。看着自己身上又多了几个痕迹，宋几样真的想撕了他。整个人散了架了，懒洋洋伸开手，被抱着他套上衣服，调皮地抬起脚，被王好炫穿好鞋子。

急急忙忙换完衣服，一个去机场，一个送完人去片场。

点火、给油，车子开出去。将宋几样送到机场后，王好炫交待了几下。  
“这个，送你。”

“什么啊？” 

“哎你等我走了再打开嘛”

“故弄玄虚。”

把双手背过去说，定情物。

“那个..都放你这儿吧，反正，反正，什么都是你的了”

宋几样愣了几秒，这几秒仿佛一个世纪。

“好热”抬手拉下衣领。

“穿好”王好炫贴近他，勾勾手指帮他拉上，蓬松的碎发下是一张棱角分明的脸。宋几样不乐意的摇晃着身子，让他抱着好哄，靠着他像快要睡着一般。

机场不起眼的角落，两人接了个绵长缱绻的吻，连体婴似的挨着嬉笑着。

期间，王好炫扯着他，给拉了四五六次衣领子。待助理来接人后，携着秋风的味道，坐车离去。  
机场地面反射着阳光，人潮拥挤。宋几样打开盒子，是一个小巧的锁和钥匙，又温柔又典雅，毫无声色浮华之气。白细的手腕托起，就托出了整个黏黏腻腻的夏季。  
既要今朝醉，又要万年长。  
“锁了”他戳了戳，吧嗒一声扣上锁，挂上钥匙，四下望望，挂上脖子。  
衣领依旧被严严实实的立着，乖乖巧巧、安安静静坐着，两手枕到后脑勺底下，双耳塞着耳机，放着《A Trip Called you 》，梗了梗脖子，碎碎的头发遮着眼，换了个舒服的姿势打盹儿。  
“几样，昨晚没睡好？”

“嗯……”

“项链好闪啊，王老师送的啊？”

“嗯……”

“还早呢，先吃点东西吧”

“嗯……”

“昨晚跟王好炫一起？”

“嗯……”

“纵欲过度了吧两位老师”

“嗯……”

宋几样困顿中，没来得及思考，条件反射性回答。

嗯，很耐人寻味。

“啊？”助理几个人惊掉了下巴

啊，啊？

“不是！没有没有！我们就是...我们打游戏来着，就...反正没有”  
“不是你们想的样子，就...大家都明白！！”

“天啊”

柜门怕是守不住了，急死个人了。

顶着黑眼圈和核桃眼的仙子，强打起精神，顾不上滑落的耳机，在众目睽睽之下，挥动着长袖，掩着面、红着脸，拼命解释着。

叮——

一条微信打破了局面：

足球：对了，昨晚电话里，你说了什么啊。

他腮帮子鼓起来，咬着指头笑着，回想了两秒，回：

蝴蝶：我说，我想吃你。或者你下面给我吃。”

_____________________________________________

END   
薛晓不拆，轩扬szd!!


End file.
